Hug Patrol Go to Scrubs
by hugbot
Summary: Kel and Kaddy once again use their magic TV remote and end up at sacred heart as interns! set AFTER hug patrol go to Inuyasha!


**Yay! The 1****st**** hug patrol anniversary is coming up!! And for the first hug patrol anniversary, we have a one shot story!! Yay! Enjoy!**

Kel and Kaddy sat on the living room floor.

"I'm BORED!" sighed Kaddy as she flopped down onto the floor.

"We've done everything," agreed Kel as she cleaned her glasses then slid them back on.

"We have done everything. Even the boring stuff, like school work."

Kel flopped backwards. She didn't realise their 'magic' TV remote was behind her, so she lay down on it.

Suddenly, Kel and Kaddy were sucked into another universe. Again.

They found themselves in a hospital waiting room.

"Why are we in a hospital waiting room?" asked Kel.

Kaddy looked down. "And why are we wearing scrubs?"

Kel recognized the lady at the reception and her face broke into a grin. "Because we're in Scrubs!"

Kaddy looked at Kel. "I know. That's what I said. We're wearing scrubs. See you're wearing blue scrubs and I'm wearing green scrubs."

Kel rolled her eyes. "No, we're in the show Scrubs!"

Kaddy took in her surroundings. "You're right. Well obviously we're doctors, so now what?"

"Let's ask the lady at the desk," suggested Kel.

"Um, excuse me," Kaddy said over the desk. "We're kind of lost."

Carla smiled. "You guys must be the new interns, well surgery interns go over there," she said pointing down one hall. "And medic interns go down that way."

Kel and Kaddy were confused. "So which way do we go?"

"You go that way, and _you _go that way," Carla replied.

The girl's mouths dropped open. "You mean we're going to be separated?!?"

"Uh… yep."

"B-b-b-but we're HUG PATROL!!!"

"Go," said Carla sternly.

So the girls went their separate ways, dragging their feet along the way.

Kaddy found a group of people wearing similar green scrubs. Franklin saw her.

"Ok, it looks like our final intern is here," he said. "Catherine Mary I'm assuming?"

Kaddy sighed. "Yeah, except I prefer Kaddy."

Franklin pondered. "Fair enough, anyways, you'll be teaming with one of our resident surgeons… Chris Turk."

Turk beamed. "You're in good hands Kaddy. I'm the best surgeon in this place."

Kaddy grinned. This day just got a whole tonne better.

_Meanwhile…_

Kel found the group of the other medic interns. Dr. Kelso was addressing them all.

"I want you to think of me as your safety net while you're here at Sacred Heart."

Kel thought. _That's good. I'd probably kill a person a day…_

"Now, since I'm a busy man, I have no time to show you around the hospital myself, so I'm pairing you all off with resident doctors. Kelly Maree?"

Kel raised her hand. "That's me."

"Right, you're with… Doctor Dorian."

"Um… ok. Where is he?"

"How the hell should I know? Go find him."

So Kel went off to find JD.

_Meanwhile…_

"Hey baby!" Turk said as he leaned over the counter to kiss Carla. "This is my new intern, Kaddy!"

"Oh, we've met. She got lost so I gave her the right directions." Carla replied.

"I see…"

They heard a voice, coming closer and closer.

"Are _you _Dr. Dorian? Do you know where I can find him?"

"Hey it's Kel!" Kaddy cried, pointing at the 14 year old dressed in scrubs and asking around for Dr. Dorian.

"Uh-oh…" mumbled Turk.

"What?" Carla asked.

"Look who she's going to ask next," replied Turk, pointing to the next person, Dr. Cox.

"Is that bad?" asked Kaddy.

"Very."

"Are _you _Doctor Dorian?" Kel asked Dr. Cox. He stopped reading the chart in his hands and stared at the hug patrol member before him.

"How you could mistake me with Melanie, I'll never know."

"Who's Melanie?"

"You've got to be kidding me. Listen, Dr. Dorian is an incompetent little, wussy boy. You don't want to be working with him."

Just then Elliot came to Kel's rescue.

"Give her a break," she told Dr. Cox. "It's her first day. Come on." She motioned for Kel to follow.

"I'm Elliot," the blonde doctor said.

"I'm Kel."

"So who were you looking for?" asked Elliot.

"Uh… Doctor Dorian?"

"Oh JD! I think I know where he is. You look like one of the youngest interns I've ever met. How old are you?"

"Um… fourteen."

Elliot burst out laughing. "You're hilarious! No fourteen years old could graduate from med school!"

"Um… yeah…"

Meanwhile… 

"So Kaddy, this is Mr. Johnson," said Turk as they walked into a patient's room. The patient was a bit chubby and balding. "He needs a quadruple by-pass, what does that mean?"

"Um… you're going to increase is hair amount by four?"

"Um, no it means he's going to have open heart surgery," replied Turk. "And you're going to help me do it!"

"Oh goodie…"

They walked into the next patient's room. There they found JD.

"CHOCOLATE BEAR!" Cried JD.

"VANILLA BEAR!" Turk exclaimed. "This is my intern Kaddy."

"Oh crap, I was meant to meet my intern!" JD remembered. He was about to rush out the door, when Elliot walked in leading Kel.

"TINKERBELL!" Kaddy said.

"PETER PAN!" Kel replied. And they gave each other a hug. **(A/N: we had to dress up for school and the theme was born to fly, so she went as Peter Pan, and I went as Tinkerbell)**

"Uh… JD, this is your intern," said Elliot. "She was about to be attacked by Dr. Cox."

JD bent down to be at Kel's height. "I'm Doctor Dorian. Call me JD."

"Yay!" Kel hugged the Doctor.

"She'll do that," confessed Elliot. "She hugged me at least three times on the way here."

"Can we make it four?"

"Fine."

Elliot was embraced in yet another hug by both hug patrol members.

"Well I gotta go see another patient," said Elliot. "See you later."

"Yeah me and Kaddy have to go too," said Turk. "Bye."

"Bye Kel," said Kaddy. "Air hug!"

"Air hug!"

Once Turk and Kaddy had left, JD asked the teenager a question.

"Why do you hug everyone?"

"Because me and Kaddy are HUG PATROL! Have a hug."

JD found it weird to be hugged by someone so much younger than him but he let it go, frankly because he thought Kel was a small twenty four year old instead of a fourteen year old.

"Right, so now we're going to meet another patient," explained JD. "I like to get to know them a bit. It makes their time at the hospital a little easier. So go on in."

Kel walked in, and smiled. "Hey Vickky."

Vickky glanced at her, and then beamed too. "Hey Kel! Did you come to visit me? I'm waiting for my doctor."

"Apparently, I'm the intern of your doctor. I was told to stay here while he's off somewhere else," Kel replied.

"You're an intern?!? When did you graduate from med school? How did you graduate from med school? Cause last time I checked, you were having trouble with your algebra!" Vickky cried.

"Your guess is as good as mine… what do you mean trouble with my algebra? I was helping you with yours!"

"Meh. Have you told them you're only fourteen?"

"…yes… but they wouldn't believe me!"

"Oh… when's history due?

"You're really random, but next Tuesday. What are you in for anyways?" Kel picked up Vickky's chart. "You bumped your head on the table?"

"_While _I had a cold."

JD came in five minutes later.

"Hi JD!" cried Kel and gave him a hug.

"Hey Kel, we need to check in on the next patient now," said JD.

"Okey dokey karaoke!"

_Meanwhile…_

In the operating theatre, **(A/N: it's not a real theatre as I discovered. But they did have train tracks painted on the roof. I think it's for kids to look at…)** Turk was performing surgery. Kaddy was there to observe.

"Kaddy could you hand me the bandages? They're on the top shelf," Turk told her.

The top shelf unfortunately was extremely high up. Too high for a fourteen year old to reach. Kaddy jumped up, but couldn't get it.

"I can't reach it!" Kaddy complained.

"Use the ladder!" Turk answered. She turned to see a little stepladder. "Oh…."

Kaddy gave the bandages to Turk, and then got a glimpse of the body. She immediately ran to the bathroom to puke. No not really. But she did go a bit green.

Turk finished bandaging up his patient. "C'mon Kaddy time for lunch, and then we'll get on to the heart surgery."

"Oh boy…"

So they walked into the cafeteria. As you would.

"Hey vanilla bear!" exclaimed Turk as he sat down next to JD. Kaddy sat at the table next to them where Kel was sitting.

"Hey Sparky," she said.

"Hey Pixie," Kel said back.

"We need to think of a way to get back."

"Back to where?"

"Our own universe."

"Oh… did you save anyone's life today?"

"Nope, but I have to help with open heart surgery right after lunch."

"Wow… you'll be the youngest person to ever to do surgery. Heart surgery none the less."

"It might just be the thing that gets us back home."

"The youngest person ever. Wow. You must be under a lot of strain. What if you blotch it? How could you live with yourself? Knowing you were the cause of someone's death? Imagine the pressure… well good luck!"

"…thanks."

"Kaddy!" Turk called.

"Kel!" JD exclaimed.

"Time to go!" they said simultaneously.

Kaddy and Kel looked at each other. "How'd they do that?" they said together. They shrugged and proceeded to follow the doctors they were assigned too.

"Ya know what?" Kel asked the skinny white male walking beside her.

"What?" JD replied.

"There are a lot of stories about you, and everyone else who works here."

"From ex-patients?"

"Yeah I think so. There's one where you get mugged, one where you get shot, a couple of one's when you're in a car crash, a few where you actually get hit by a car and some where you go mental."

"..Wow… that's a self-esteem raiser. Does anyone else get in these accidents in these stories?"

Kel pondered for a second then replied. "Nope."

"Great."

Kel looked up at the dark-haired doctor. "Ever heard of an actor called Zach Braff?"

Meanwhile… 

"Ok Kaddy," said Turk. "Make the incision below the blockage."

"And, where would that blockage be?" asked Kaddy.

"Not the time for jokes Kaddy."

_Ok Kaddy_. She thought. _Stay calm. Just remember what you learnt in med school… hold on! I didn't go to med school!! I go to high school! Ok remember what you learnt in science. An angiosperm is a flowering plant…good! Not that it will help me… how about health? Right…bullying matters won't help me here either. Think Kaddy think! Ew. This part of the heart is all swollen and gross… hold on… the blockage!!!_

Kaddy made the incision. The annoying beep monitor kept on beeping. She breathed out a sigh of relief. But now she wasn't sure of the next step.

"the heart strings connected to the…red thing!" she sang quietly, in hopes it would somehow help her.

"the red things connected to the…blue thing! The blue thing's connected to my… wristwatch! …oh CRAP!"

_Meanwhile…_

"Ok Kel that was good!" said JD as they walked out of the patient's room. He suddenly slipped on the wet floor. The janitor stood over him.

"oops sorry," he smirked.

"no you're not," replied JD as he got to his feet. The janitor shrugged and walked away, mop in hand.

"does he always do that?" asked Kel.

"yep, ever since my first day," said JD as he brushed himself off.

"I think someone needs a hug," sang Kel as she embraced the doctor. When she let go, an evil grin appeared on her face. "do you want me and Kaddy to get back at him for you?"

"but I thought you guys were hug patrol?" came JD's reply.

"just because we like to make people happy, doesn't mean we don't know how to make them suffer. So how about it?"

JD was silent for a few seconds, then Kel said. "I'll take that as a yes. Meet me in the cafeteria next break." Then she skipped off.

_Later…_

Kaddy ran up to Kel. "what's the emergency?"

"we need to get set in prank pulling mode!"

"that's the emergency?!?"

"yep! It'll be the ultimate prank! By the way how did your surgery go?"

Kaddy looked uneasy.

"you didn't _kill _him did you?" inquired Kel.

"I almost did," Kaddy replied. "the stupid heart machine started going faster and faster and that's when Turk and the rest of the surgeons jumped in and had to save him."

"oh… Prank time!"

"fine. Who's the victim?"

"the janitor."

"what he do?"

"he torments JD. Hey look here he comes!" Kel of course was referring to JD and not the janitor.

"ok girls, what does this prank include?" asked the doctor. The members of hug patrol grinned at him as they pulled him into a huddle and they began to plot.

_After a few minutes…_

"you're EVIL KELLY!" cried Kaddy.

"you're not the first one to say that," replied Kel with an evil smile.

"that Janitor will never be the same!" exclaimed JD.

"he'll look worse than Mr H in shorts!" said Kaddy. The girls shuddered.

"oh frick! You've just reminded me that I have Geography due next week!" complained Kel.

"Mr H doesn't teach geography," said Kaddy.

"your point?"

"what do you think will get us back to our own universe?" asked Kel.

"I doubt this prank will," answered Kaddy. "but, it's fun anyway."

"what are you guys talking about?"

Kel and Kaddy froze. They had forgotten that JD was there.

"can you keep a secret?" they said simultaneously. JD nodded.

"ok, Kel and I, aren't from this universe," Kaddy started. The male doctor raised his eyebrow. "what do you mean?"

"we came here with our TV remote," explained Kel, showing it to him. "it's magic."

"what's that in the back of it?" asked JD.

"um… a magic shard of a jewel that embedded itself into the back, from our last, ahem, adventure," said Kaddy. "when Kel mucked around with the back of it with a screwdriver, she teleported us into another universe, but it was only good for one trip."

"but the jewel in the back of it makes the remote able to transport us into different universes," said Kel. "and we can rewind and pause time too as we discovered."

"but we can't get back to our own universe, unless we do something that the universe we're in supposedly wants us to do, but we don't know what it is."

"right…" said JD. "so what about this prank of yours?"

"it'll take place tomorrow," answered Kaddy. She pulled out a map of the hospital. "Kel will be here, I'll be here, and you'll be here," she said, pointing to different places on the map. "everyone clear on the battle plan?"

Just as Kel and JD were nodding, Dr Cox walked up behind them.

"Margaret, I know that you lost your dolly, but Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum over here need to get back to work, or at least pretend they're working," he said.

Kel and Kaddy looked at him. "what the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm saying," replied Dr Cox. "that I know that you have your own inner demons to deal with and they keep you awake, like we all do, but think about them in your own time."

"you have an inner demon too?" asked Kel excitedly. "what's its name? Mine's called SPARKY!!! And he's an electric dog demon!"

"Kel be quiet," whispered Kaddy. "don't tell anyone else about who know who."

"Santa!?!" Kel asked. One stare from Kaddy told her all she needed to know. **(A/N: yeah, I have a demon sealed inside me. For reference to Sparky, go on Fictionpress, search 'Herineca' and read Sparky the Demon.)**

The next day… 

JD watched the hallway very carefully. Waiting for that monster in grey to come around the corner.

Then the janitor came, whistling and pushing his cleaning up trolley in front of him. JD gave the signal. Kaddy and Kel nodded.

As the janitor walked through the doorway, Kaddy released the rope she was holding. On the other end of the rope was a beehive, which fell on the janitor's head.

He screamed as the bees started stinging him and he banged into the cleaning trolley and hurt his shin.

He ran around the room, yelling and trying to pull off the beehive. Unlucky for him, Kaddy had gone crazy with the waxing machine that morning, so he slipped and slid along the floor.

Kel pulled out her mobile, dialled 3 numbers and said into the phone, "yes police? There's a crazy man running around the hospital screaming with a beehive on his head. Please hurry."

The janitor ran straight into the wall, and the beehive smashed. The bees all stung him a last time then headed for the door. He turned to see Kel and Kaddy laughing their heads off.

"that was such a good prank!" Kel giggled.

"it'll be hard to out-do that one!" laughed Kaddy. The janitor was furious. JD thought he was going to turn into the Hulk then and there.

The janitor lunged toward the girls, who anticipated this would happen and began running. Once outside, Kel pulled out their remote and paused time. Everything around them was frozen. The girls pulled out some shovels and began digging.

"big enough?" asked Kaddy.

"yep, I'd say so," replied Kel. They then hoisted the janitor into the hole and began piling all the dirt back in.

now if you had been able to withstand the power of the pause like Kel and Kaddy, seeing the janitor was quite reasonable. But when the janitor was one moment running toward two girls, and the next buried up to his neck in the ground, well, you get the idea.

Kel and Kaddy laughed their heads off again, and JD joined them when he saw how much the janitor was struggling. Kaddy suddenly stopped laughing.

"Kel, have you been eating enough?" she asked her friend seriously.

"yeah, why?" asked Kel suspiciously.

"you look… see through…" Kel looked down, then back at her friend. "you do too!"

they suddenly broke into smiles as they realised what was going on. "we're going back to our own universe!!"

JD was bewildered. "you mean you guys were telling the truth?"

"yep," the girls answered. "bye JD!!" they faded away, just as some police cars drove into the driveway of Sacred Hearts.

The next moment, they were back in Kaddy's living room.

"that was fun wasn't it?" asked Kaddy.

"yep," replied Kel. "and I don't think we told them we had never gone to med school."

THE END!!!

**So, bad, good, great? Hit that purple button at the bottom and REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
